


When the Pizza Hits the Fan

by willwriteforruns



Category: MATCH: Lies (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, Web Series, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwriteforruns/pseuds/willwriteforruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Caduto goes to the pizza parlor in which he thinks his patient, Serenity, has invited him. But he's about to get a big surprise when her younger sister, October, shows up in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Pizza Hits the Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on the episode "Lies" from the webseries MATCH. If you haven't check it out, you should: http://match.colaborator.com/

October took a seat at a two-person booth in the corner of the pizza parlor. A waitress came and handed her a menu.  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
“Uh…” October fumbled through the menu, “…just water.”  
As the waitress left, October scanned the room. It was mix of people; families, teenagers (some of whom October recognized from grades above her), and couples.  
One couple in particular caught October’s attention. They held each other’s hands and never released their gazes from the other. 

William Caduto looked down at his phone for an address. Convinced he was at the right place, he opened the door to the pizza parlor, allowing a group of teenagers to exit.  
For a moment, he could feel a surge of panic enter his body. What was he doing? But the doctor put it aside and entered.

October found herself staring at each patron in the room. She realized she didn’t even know what William looked like. Why should she care who Serenity sat and talked with once a week? Now she regretted the one thing about Serenity’s life she hadn’t been curious about.

William zigzagged around the tables and chairs, nearly bumping into everyone he came in contact with. His eyes searched for Serenity, but he didn’t see her anywhere. Instead of standing alone, he opted for the front of the parlor, finding stool. She’ll be sure to notice me here, he thought. Though the longer he sat there, the more he question what exactly it was he was doing.

A man caught October’s eye; he was sitting on a stool in the front by the register. He looked nervous…and cute, in a grown-up way. She liked that, not like the boys she went to school with.  
She picked up her water and sauntered over to where the man sat and joined him, not looking anywhere but the front.

William’s senses alerted to a body sitting next to him, but he relaxed when he noticed it wasn’t Serenity.  
A waitress came from the kitchen with a pad in hand. “What can I get you?” she asked.  
“Oh, yes, I should eat something…that’s what you do in a place like this.” He flipped through the menu, not really seeing words, but more blurs of colors and black ink. “Let’s see…what to order…what to order…”  
“A slice of pizza?” the waitress offered.  
“Yes, that would be the obvious choice, wouldn’t it?” William laughed.  
“I’ll give you a second to decide,” the girl said and moved over to October. “How ‘bout you?”  
“Um, a slice of cheese pizza…extra cheese,” October ordered.  
At the sound of her voice, William perked up and looked over at her.  
October noticed this, and smiled.  
“You sound familiar,” William stated.  
“Really?”  
“Have we talked before?”  
“Fairly recently…” October took a sip of her water, and then looked deep into William’s eyes. It was something she’d seen Serenity do while talking to one of her many boy-toys when she had them within her grasp.  
William’s eyes widen in realization. “Who are you?”  
“Who do you think I should be?”  
“Where’s Serenity?”  
“By now? Probably at a party somewhere. I’d normally take note, but your call distracted me.”  
William put one leg on the floor. “You’re October.”  
This startled October. “Serenity’s mentioned me.”  
“Serenity doesn’t mention anyone. But your mother’s mentioned another daughter.” His other leg joined the first one and stood up. “You shouldn’t be here.” He put some money on the counter and walked out.  
October searched her purse for some dollars, left them, and followed.

William took a deep breath of the night air and blew it out. The door opened behind him.  
“You shouldn’t be here, either,” October scolded.  
“I know,” he replied without turning around.  
“And yet, you’re here…waiting for my sister.”  
William turned around. He could now see the resemblance between the two girls; an assurance of something the rest of the world didn’t understand, and never would. But there was uneasiness in October that Serenity had outgrown some time ago.  
“It was a mistake. I’m going home, and so should you.” William turned to unlock his car.  
“No one ever wants to talk to me,” October blurted out. “Serenity is the one who captures everyone’s attention—my mom, dad, boys, girls…even her therapist’s.”  
“I had something to discuss with Serenity, yes, something private—“  
“Oh, I get it. But Serenity’s not here. I am. But all you can think about is her.” October turned and began walking up the road.  
“October, please…” William called. “This was my fault, please don’t…”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” she replied. “No one will ask me, anyway.”  
She continued to walk away as William pulled at his hair and got into his car. He pulled up alongside October and rolled down the window.  
“At least let me give you a ride home.”


End file.
